Redness of the skin is a common condition. It may be caused by rosacea, skin allergy, use of certain skin care products or treatments, cosmetic procedures, exercise and, in some cases, underlying diseases. Rosacea, for example, causes redness and visible blood vessels in the face. It may also produce small, red, pus-filled bumps. These signs and symptoms may flare up for a period of weeks to months and then diminish for a while. While the redness may not always be a cause for concern, it may be embarrassing, irritating and uncomfortable for the person suffering from this skin condition.
Anti-redness creams are commonly used to stop irritation and moisturize the skin. However, not all anti-redness creams are effective or include a blend that can treat the underlying cause of skin redness. Some anti-redness creams include steroids and other ingredients that could cause thinning of the skin if used daily for many consecutive weeks. Some moisturizers are instable and cause skin-irritation or have insufficient moisturization capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for stable compositions which reduce skin redness and inflammation of the skin. The compositions should not involve steroids or other similar substances. The compositions should also moisturize and calm the skin without causing any irritation or other harmful side effects.